Lies and Deception Side Stories 1
by FayeValentine00
Summary: (Kyo x Kagura) What did Kyo say when he went to Kagura and how did they end up together? Takes place during the Lies and Deception storyline.


Okay! Here we go! I hope you guys like this side story! It was fun to write from a new point of view! ^_^ Let me know what you think and I will get hoping on the YxT wedding story too. (Yes Mona... and their wedding night! LOL) ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lies and Deceptions  
Side Story #1  
Kyo and Kagura  
BY: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)

  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

  
The loud thumping at the door of the house caused me to nearly jump out of my skin so I quickly out my book on the coffee table and ran to answer it. An odd sense of fear crept into my stomach as I turned the knob to open the door and I just knew that something was not right.

  
"Kyo?" I found myself staring into the face of the man that I'd loved for as long as I can remember, yet I barely recognized him. His hair was disheveled, he was out of breath and his eyes were red, swollen and moist with recently shed tears. "What's wrong?!"

  
His eyes met mine and I was frozen in shock. I hadn't seen Kyo this upset in years. I was afraid of saying or doing anything that might cause him to leave so instead, I just waited for him to speak while trying to hold back my tears of concern.

  
"K-Kagura..." His voice came out as a soft, raspy whisper that threatened to turn into sobs at any second. A moment later, he threw his arms around my neck and buried his head into my shoulder.

  
I froze completely stiff. Kyo had never shown me any kind of affection and he hadn't come to me for comfort since we were small children. I just stood there as he held me tightly and felt his warm tears soak through my shirt. After my initial shock wore off, I wrapped my arms around him protectively and shut the door behind us for privacy.

  
I softly stroked his hair and waited for him to calm down for a few minutes before I pulled him away and led him over to the couch. After going to get him a glass of water, I seated myself next to him with confusion and concern weighing heavily on my heart.

  
Members of the Sohma family, including Kyo himself, had told me that I have a habit of being crazy, obsessive and psychotic but I forced myself to stay calm and find out what was going on, for Kyo's sake.

  
"What happened?" I spoke softly to him when he seemed a bit calmer and just stared at his hands blankly.

  
He didn't say anything for a long time but when he did speak, his eyes never left his hands. "I knew. ... I always knew. ... Why am I so stupid?..."

  
"You're not stupid." I muttered softly to myself, annoyed that he'd even say that about himself and angry at whoever had made Kyo feel that way.

  
His eyes shot up to me with a mixture of anger and pain. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! ... I knew! You knew! We all knew!" He eyes then dropped to his hands again and his voice grew soft. "Yuki is right. I am stupid."

  
When Kyo yelled, a few of the tears which had begun to well in my eyes, slowly began to roll down my cheeks. I tried to ignore them and hoped that Kyo didn't notice for fear that it would only make him angrier but the more I fought them back, the more that the tears flowed, until I was completely crying with my head in my hands.

  
"Kagura..." He spoke my name in surprise, like he'd only just realized that I was in the room.

  
I kept my face buried in my hands but spoke to him quietly between my light sobs. "I-I didn't mean to upset you but ... but ... I don't think you are stupid."

  
"Kagura... don't cry." He softly tried to pry my hands of my face but I fought him and wouldn't budge. I didn't want to see the look of annoyance and anger that he always gave me when I did something that he didn't like.

  
When he tried to move my hands again, without even thinking, I lashed out and punched him in the face which sent him sprawling to floor. When I realized what I'd done, I leapt to my feet and threw my arms around his neck as soon as he stood up again.

  
"I'm sorry! Please don't leave!" Tears were still rolling done my cheeks but I held him tightly.

  
After a moment, I allowed Kyo to push me away and I dropped my eyes to the floor when I was pretty sure that he would walk out the door at any moment to get away from me. To my surprise, his hands never left my arms. He just stood before me without saying a word. After nearly a minute had gone by, I felt his arm come off of my arm and cove to under my chin. He gently tilted up my face until I was looking into his eyes.

  
He gazed down at me with concern while I looked up at him in awe. He'd never treated me quiet so delicately before and I found myself amazed that he would start now, when he was already so upset himself. His hand stayed on my chin so I couldn't look away and with his fingers, he gently wiped away my tears.

  
"Can we talk for a while?" The tone in his voice was soft again. In fact, I'd only ever heard the tone used with Tohru before so I was in shock that he now spoke the same way to me.

  
"Yeah." I spoke breathlessly and nodded my approval before we returned to our seats.

  
I sat cross-legged on the couch, facing him and placed my hands softly over his. "What's going on?"

  
"Tohru..." He barely whispered her name.

  
"Oh my God. Is she back?! Is she hurt?!" Dread suddenly filled me. We'd all been worried sick about her for months now. No one had heard from her or seen her at all and I'd felt extremely hurt that she'd left so quickly without even saying good-bye.

  
"She's alright. ... Momiji and Hatori were taking care of her."

  
"What?!" I couldn't believe my ears. Why hadn't they told us when they knew that everyday that had gone by, had made us worry more and more.

  
"Akito forced her to leave." His eyes looked so distant and so deep in thought that it scared me.

  
"Why?" I waited for the answer that never came so, finally after another long silence, I put my hand on his cheek and waited until his eyes met mine. "Kyo, what's going on?"

  
"She's pregnant."

  
It took a moment for the words to sink in and when it did, my stomach lurched and I thought I might be sick. The shock of the truth hit me like a lead weight. Everything was so unbelievable yet it somehow all made sense now. I suddenly understood what was going on and why Kyo was so upset.

  
"Yuki?"

  
He nodded his reply and didn't speak. I don't think that he trusted his own voice.

  
"Oh my God." The words slipped out of my mouth in shock.

  
Kyo had come here to tell me that Tohru was pregnant with Yuki's child. When and How and any other explanations didn't seen to matter right now because I found myself looking at a man with a broken heart and he was my biggest concern.

  
I took Kyo's hand in mine and looked into his eyes sincerely. "I am so sorry. I would never have wished for this."

  
"I know ... I know..." His expression showed no humor and I was a little surprised when I realized that he really meant what he said.

  
We sat together in silence for a while before Kyo explained the real story to me of what had happened between Yuki, Tohru, Akito, Hatori and Momiji. I felt so terrible for Kyo but I also felt bad for Yuki and Tohru. Having a child should be a happy and exciting time in your life, yet they were forced apart. I silently thanked God that they'd now be able to be happy together.

  
"I'm sorry." Kyo spoke so quietly that I almost didn't hear him but when I looked up at him, I saw him staring at me.

  
"Why? You have nothing to apologize for." I couldn't help but be a bit confused, in fact, I was thankful that Kyo had trusted me enough to come to for support.

  
"I thought about it for a long time. ... Even before today."

  
"What?"

  
"You've always said that you loved me but I never looked at you that way."

  
I closed my eyes a moment when he said that. I knew it was the truth but it still hurt. I'd always love Kyo, I knew that but hearing him discuss it just made it a little more painful.

  
"I never let myself look at you that way. ... You've always done everything to show me just how much you love me. Even when you stayed back and let Tohru come to me after she first saw my true form. You did that for me because you were thinking about what I needed instead of what you wanted."

  
Warm tears trickled down my face again as he spoke but I was so confused. I'd always figured that Kyo just thought of me as a pain but he was actually talking to me with a caring tone.

  
"Kyo, I---"

  
He put his hand over mine and any words that would have come out of my mouth just seemed to fade away.

  
"Thank you."

  
"For what?"

  
"For always loving me, no matter what." He squeezed my hand and smiled at me softly ... lovingly.

  
"Kyo..." I was speechless. This was a side of Kyo that I'd never seen before. I couldn't believe that he was actually thanking me. I never for a moment ever believed this would happen. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest and I could feel my breathing becoming more irregular with every moment that I spent staring into his eyes.

  
I saw Kyo lean down towards me and my natural reaction was to lean up towards him as well. I felt like I was in a dream when his lips touched mine and I closed my eyes to savor each and every taste and sensation, just in case it never happened again.

  
When we pulled back, I couldn't help but ask him that one question that was weighing heavily on my heart. "Do you know what you're doing?"

  
I had to ask him because I didn't want to be Kyo's rebound girl. I loved him too much to let him hurt but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to handle it if he only ran to me whenever he felt rejected by some other woman.

  
"I know what I'm doing." He looked at me with as much sincerity as I needed to see. "I guess I've always known that you were the only person who truly accepts me exactly how I am and can still love me the way I need to be loved."

  
I knew that Kyo loved Tohru deeply, even before he realized it to himself. I also knew that Tohru loved him but now that Yuki and Tohru were together, Kyo was now left to think about me or any other girl that he may have felt emotion for.

  
"What are you saying?" I tried very hard not to get my hopes up until I was sure of what Kyo wanted from me.

  
"I want to try things out with you. ... I ... I know that you love me and I... I want to love you that much too."

  
I blinked at him several times and my jaw dropped. Those were the last words that I'd ever thought that Kyo would speak to me and they brought tears to my eyes. "Are you serious?"

  
Instead of speaking, he leaned over and kissed me again. Our lips brushed softly with a sense of innocent anticipation. When he did finally move away again, he smile. "I'm serious."

  
"I have to talk to Tohru first."

  
"WHAT?!" He yelled out in annoyance.

  
I just smiled and spoke evenly. "I want to make sure that Tohru doesn't mind."

  
"SHE'LL SAY YES!" He looked at me in annoyance.

  
"I KNOW BUT I STILL WANT TO ASK!" I screamed wildly and closed my eyes. When I reopened them, I realized that I had Kyo in a headlock and he was gasping for air.

  
I quickly let him go and wrapped my arms around his waist. I waited until he was done gasping for air before I spoke again. "I'm sorry."

  
"You're going to kill me someday!"

  
I felt horrible and looked up to him with an apologetic face. To my shock, he was smiling. He didn't even look angry.

  
"If it is that important that you talk to her, we'll go see Tohru."

  
"Okay!" My smile returned to my face and I found myself looking into Kyo's eyes lovingly. "I really do love you."

  
"I know... I'm learning to love you the same way too."

  
We spent a bit more time alone before heading over to Shigure's house for the visit that I was both looking forward to and dreading at the same time. I just prayed that it would go the way Kyo expected.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like it? I hope so! I hope it makes the KxK relationship seem a little less out of the blue!  
  
Next side story - Yuki and Tohru's wedding day.   
  
Love ya all  
Sarah-chan  



End file.
